


Meeting with the Beast

by lprock



Series: Charles and the Beast [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles says he's not a whore, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is hot, Erik ohh Erik, First Time, M/M, More Sex, SO LOVELY, Sex, both are crazy, charles afraid, charles is lovely, cherik love, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the village there is a legend that a beast lives in a distant castle. The beast devours animals and people do not comply with their offerings.<br/>Charles will have no choice but to to meet with the beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting with the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This story would be short, very short, but did this come.

__

_There was once a legend of a people who said that in the deep woods, on top of a mountain in the dark castle, lives a beast, a being whose evil prevents the life around him, a being devoured human, razed crops and killing livestock._  
_So that castle was isolated and lonely, surrounded by wind and cold. The place was uninhabitable, even wild animals dared to dwell nearby. All feared the ferocious beast that frightened the people._  
_Some tell who have seen it, is larger than a man and as solid as a bear, his claws can destroy any living being and fangs scare anyone._

  
"Shut up Raven, that story is just a myth, no one has seen in years and I honestly do not think there's a beast such, there is a logical explanation, can not be the only, if exist should be more of its type ", argued Charles his best friend in town, Raven, a girl whose majority allowed her to live with certain liberties until it finds a rich husband to marry.  
"Charles, it is true what other explanation find that every person in this town let their best harvest always in the forest entrance and then disappears. Have left whole cargoes", argued Raven.  
"Everyone except my family, Kurt never give a penny, is so stingy ... and that's why there is not a beast, they are like explain that did not come from our bodies?"  
"Will soon do so, because I know someone dwells in the dark castle that nobody dares to approach," said Raven.

  
\--------------  
Occasionally the villagers left offerings like animals or the best crops to prevent the beast break into the village. It worked, because no one had seen in the last decade.  
The only one who ever gave no offering, was avaricious and greedy Kurt Marko, who had risked his fortune in the game.  
The bastard was married for interest with a widow, Sharon Xavier, who inherited a beautiful home for his only son, Charles, but everything changed when her new husband occupied the mansion with their son Cain.  
Charles was not happy in that house.  
His family had decided that Cain was to find a wife of good family who get everyone out of poverty caused by Kurt. Charles had a couple of friends, and years ago resigned himself to his destiny not going to find a wife, because his family would not sacrifice Cain's dowry for that.  
Also, something told him, since young, a woman was not at his destination. He read a lot, hundreds of books, even in foreign languages in order to find satisfaction.  
But that was expensive for your family, it was a mouth to feed, as Kurt said.  
A gray day, the people assembled because they feared awakening the anger of the beast. Marko had never contributed anything and did not want the beast threatens the people.  
Village elders threatened Marko. He and his family would be expelled from the village depriving Sharon its unique heritage.  
Marko decided to give his stepson as an offering to the beast ... Sharon did not protest because would give anything not to lose comfort. And Cain ... Cain tried to keep learning ways to lose money and be nasty to women all at the same time.

  
\---------------  
"Raven, do not cry, you know I have no choice I could escape, but then I know my mother would find me and before that would lose her beloved home"  
"But Charles, the beast .... just kill you ... it's crazy," Raven said between sobs. The next day his friend would be delivered to the beast by his family, and that was what Charles accepted with resignation.  
He was hated feeling so powerless.  
Charles's mother even gave a goodbye .... the people were happy because they believed that a human sacrifice, the beast would be merciful.  
The elders did not remembered seeing this creature, what they did know was that all these lands belonged to the beast.  
The king had said that the inhabitants of the castle was and always would be the only owner of all, and no one dared to question.

  
\-----------------  
Charles left his home with some food, his few books that were his own clothes and his resignation. At one point it seemed ridiculous to bring these elements, knowing that the beast would devour him, or being logical, the landowner would strip him of his precious things.  
But it was better to leave what little he had in the hands of Kurt.  
He reached the entrance of the deep forest.  
It was true, there was a mark of carriage, probably left over from a previous offering.  
He followed the trail and into the woods. It was a long way too long.  
When he felt tired at night, he improvised shelter and continually under their journey. Until then find no signs of the beast, no blood, nor skinned creatures and fetid smell, as told by the elders.  
On the third day he saw traces of snow in the background there was a hill with stunning castle.  
He walked despite his fatigue, while coming over, felt colder.  
The thick air stung his lungs.  
Charles thought of returning, but the food had run out.  
He doubted find someone, because in three days did not find even a hint of the mysterious beast.  
when he finally arrived at the castle ended up climbing the hill for near that house. The first thing he thought is to find a cemetery of animal carcasses, body parts and blood staining the snow. Assuming that inhabited a beast, where the remains of their destruction were?  
As far as he knew, no one had come so close to the castle, for fear.

Until Charles heard a noise. For many days there were only animals ear so that sound was totally different.  
In the midst of almost complete darkness a great figure approached him, Charles was frozen and closed his eyes instinctively, waiting for death. Each step felt that the beast was approaching. He could smell the leather animal approaching.  
At that moment he remembered all the teasing about the stories of the beast. Now he had nothing but accept that the beast exists now know his fury.  
Charles instinctively closed his eyes and lowered his head.  
Their fears grew, he recalled the stories that parents used to frighten children. They said that the beast was able to tear the skin of mortals in a second, that their jaws ripped arms and legs, his strength could exceed that of ten men.  
Charles never believed the stories, but now feeling the presence of the beast feared the worst.  
He felt the approach of a great warm body.  
He could smell the animal, it was like sheepskin, only different.

\---------------  
Charles felt coward, too cowardly. His breathing quickened, just wanted it all to end, that beast kill him once.  
But none of that happened.  
"Good evening gentleman"  
The beast gave a salute.  
Charles did not know whether or not respond, he doubted what he heard, believed hallucinate. Or maybe he was passed out or better yet dead, had died without suffering, he thought in desperation.  
But a gust of wind froze his skin ... he was still alive and the beast ... He spoke ???  
Charles did not look up.  
"You'd better come in, it's cold here" said the male voice.  
The beast had a voice very, very manly. Charles thought it was unfair to have a voice like that and be a phenomenon.  
The beast walked toward the entrance, Charles could flee, but entered the castle.  
His slow steps alone were the marks left by the owner of that faraway place. His feet were not huge, Charles could see the outline of the beast as he followed. It was a ball of black hair, like a big bear, but the head was bigger. The wind blew and Charles thanked stand before the heat of a refuge, if only for a moment, because he still thought he would die.  
The castle was lit, nicely litdid not seem to be in ruins or abandoned, it was clean and tidy and even luxurious.  
Charles was still confused and scared.  
That voice - _that Charles would not accept it was sexy_ \- came again.  
"What has brought you those distant lands, usually I do not have ... visitors" unexpectedly spoke of a civilized manner.  
Charles expected growls or something, but that voice was sharp.  
"I'm Charles Xavier, Xavier Sharon is my mother, my family did not have the resources to make an offering, so I offer to pay", he said nervous.  
The beast only hear the desperate and nervous young.  
"Look sir beast-" immediately stopped and internally cursed his clumsiness. The beast was startled Charles could not see his face because his back was turned, but his form was intimidating.  
"I apologize, I just want my family to keep their property, they have nothing more to offer", he added.  
"I offer myself for you to do as you please" - _eat me, kill me, devour me, feed me until I fattening ... and then kill me_ \- Charles thought incoherently.  
The beast smiled, but Charles had not yet looked at his face.  
There was a moment of silence, he thanked his clumsy words have not aroused the anger of the animal.  
When the beast turned his body to see Charles.  
The poor could not look up, he was terrified to see his fangs, predator face, did not want to lose what little control he had left.  
He felt the tingle of animal fur approaching his chin, then warm fingers.  
He not remembers having closed eyes until that hand forced straighten head.  
Charles opened his eyes in resignation and all the words escaped him.  
A backlit, he could see the face of the beast. He found a blue or green eyes or whatever, chiseled features, thin lips without visible fangs.

Charles was confused when the beast that brought his hood, revealing the beautiful face of a man.  
The smell of animal fur was thick and heavy coat, necessary in such conditions. The beast was not huge, but yes a little higher than Charles.  
Charles gave a sigh of relief and gave a tired laugh.  
In the end, he was right and there was a beast.  
Charles was not tired from the trip, and now began to feel relief and other things too.  
The more he looked, the more he realized that beauty, when he noticed he watched too much, looked away.  
Fear and dread faded and began to feel attracted to this man.  
The beast took off the hood and coat and dropped it. It was a beautiful man, his thin body wearing a dark dressing gown and trousers sleep.  
"You're not a beast", said Charles - _Brilliant, really brilliant Charles_ , he thought.  
"You are ...." "I assume that you withdraw your offer of delivered to me?", the man said.  
_At what point he had offered that ?, technically .... a moment, the beast had a point._

Charles had no arguments and cheekily just smiled sheepishly.  
His brain tried to process the facts:  
There was a beast  
There was a man in the castle.  
He had offered a man  
The man was too hot; _Charles wanted to savor the piece of skin from under the man's exposed neck_  
_enough Charles_  
But, really, _this man is too desirable to exist._

  
Charles saw a hint of amusement in his words, smiled because at that time only thought investigate what had to offer to this beautiful creature.  
Both looked, the man approached with a smile.  
"Look sir", began Charles. I think there is a terrible misunderstanding tried to say, but never said. "A gentleman keeps his word," he said instead.  
Charles you're doing - said a little voice inside, and then the little voice trailed off.  
"And I, my sir, I consider a gentleman", he said with a confident tone and a smile.  
The man came to be stuck with Charles, Charles never went away. He had the look on the man's eyes and saw his lips deliberately. Charles licked his lower lip and that was all.  
The man shortened the distance between them and took his lips in a possessive kiss. He claimed those red lips that had looked from the beginning. They are kissing in a hurry and separated by air.  
"But where are my manners, I'm Erik, nice to meet you" and turned to kiss Charles.  
Charles responded enthusiastically, his hands wrinkled the cloth of the gown to prevent Erik away.  
"It's a pleasure", Charles said and started kissing the man's neck.  
"I can assure you that the pleasure is all mine Charles", Erik said.  
Charles was excited, very excited, but hearing his name uttered by those lips groaned in despair.  
"Do it again", he ordered.  
"Do what," said Erik between kisses spilled into Charles's face.  
"My name, I like how you say"  
"Charles", he said in a softer tone. Charles lost control. He untied his robe and exposed his perfect body. Charles touch every part and Erik did the same.  
Cursed buckles and clothing buttons of his visitor.  
Charles felt his frustration and fought with his garments.  
Erik stole an occasional kiss.  
Charles smiled victorious to take off his jacket and shirt. He threw his clothes away and called Erik's lips.  
His kiss was slower, Charles enjoyed caresses on his skin. Erik stroked his back, lowered his hands and pressed his ass.  
Charles moaned with pleasure. Erik pulled him so close that their sexes were pressed, both felt the hardness of the other, rubbed indecently, shamelessly moaned.  
Charles was sure he could come that way, being touched in that way.  
Charles slipped a hand pants below his host, sought to reach his sex and when he felt was excited because thought he had found the beast.  
Charles could not help laughing at this ridiculous thought.  
Erik was kissing Charles, but was curious  
"What happens ... you find something funny", he said. Was panting from the caresses he received in his erect cock.  
"I just thought", Charles replied and pressed over the circumference of the penis.  
"that I found the beast", he said and pressed Erik's penis.  
"That's why you're the beast of this castle?", he asked starting to feel damp.  
"Mmmm ... want to discover the beast?", said Erik  
"Hell yeah", replied Charles.  
Erik let go of Charles and Charles took his hand off. They separated a bit and Erik dropped his pants and his cock jumped.  
Charles was mesmerized, their own sex reacted and smiled brightly.  
Erik without shame took his cock and stroked it as he approached Charles.  
Charles thought it was a thing sexier see Erik caressing that way, staring at him.  
Charles was confused, he did not know where he wanted that cock; If your mouth or ass, it was too.  
Erik decided for him.  
_"You going to stand there watching ... you want to taste?"_  
Charles did not need more, fell to his knees and his hands stroked Erik legs, muscular and strong. He began to kiss the man's crotch and licked his balls, the penis and Erik delighted with the show.  
Charles made his way up to the tip, tasted moisture and started to suck just the tip.  
Erik stroked his head, desperately wanted more.  
Charles took his time and was introducing more and more.  
He gained confidence and his touch was safer, responding to the groans of Erik discovering how he liked.  
He began to get used to the size, the thickness of the hot cock and began to swallow more. Erik began to move fucking that mouth. Erik felt it was coming, tried to stop but Charles continued his movements.  
Erik could no longer contain himself and ecstasy found in the mouth of Charles.  
Instead of retreating Charles swallowed whole bitter, thick liquid. He had never done, but it was not as bad as thought.  
When swallowed whole cock freed Erik and rested beside her.

\------------------  
Instinctively he stroked himself still dressed Erik still floating in his orgasm, the best of his life when he felt he had been selfish.  
His knees were shaking but stooped to pluck trousers Charles, he had trouble because of the complicated belt.  
"Ehhh chastity belt", Erik said and pulled a sweet laugh of his guest.  
"You know, I keep myself pure", he replied.  
When at last he was naked, Erik thanked Charles rural tasks that had sculpted his body, had a delicious way he wanted to kiss to infinity.  
"You going to stand there watching", Charles said. He was lying on the carpet near the fire.  
Erik rummaged his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle.  
"No. He who will see, is you my dear guest", Erik said.  
Charles was impatient. When Erik came up with the bottle and could see clearly that it was a kind of oil. Erik straddled Charles and kissed him tenderly. Charles responded to the kiss, it was rare for Erik feel the bitter taste of his semen, but it was incredibly sexy.  
He pulled away and straightened, took the bottle and rubbed his fingers generously.  
Charles anticipated that those fingers would end in him and he was already desperate.  
When Erik carefully put the bottle aside, Charles was surprised.  
Erik began to introduce one of his long fingers in himself, moaning shamelessly.  
Charles wanted to die.  
Erik touched himself with skill, moaning, his fingers disappeared and when he found his pleasure center his hand moved madly.  
Erik moaned loudly. Charles began to masturbate, his eyes were not separated were united by desire.  
He wanted to be inside Erik.  
When Erik felt to be prepared, he poured a little oil on the cock of Charles, who groaned at the touch. Erik was very skillful.  
When Erik settled, still at the top, and slowly he took cock and drove in his stretched hole. Charles moaned at the first touch and slowly felt the perfect pressure. Erik dropped gently.  
He reached halfway and came out a little and then fell again.  
Erik moaned with pleasure, Charles enjoyed every touch.  
When Erik was full with Charles's cock in his ass, he stood still, enjoying the feeling.  
"Erik", he moaned with despair. And Erik began to move.  
The initial pain was replaced by an immense pleasure.  
Erik rode the cock of his new friend.  
Charles enjoyed having his lover in this way controlling everything.  
Charles was delighted with the pleasure of Erik's face; while of moving faster, his cock jumping at every move.  
"Oh god, Erik," sobbed  
"Kiss me, please", he begged.  
Erik obeyed and that change brought him more pleasure.  
Charles felt it and felt joy.  
When Erik movements slowed Charles took a chance and shifted, now Erik was down.  
"Ouch", Erik hit the head by the sudden movement.  
"Sorry", Charles said. "Mmm no, sorry", he said and began to fuck hard and fast Erik was not going to last much longer, so his desperate movements generated a wave of pleasure in Erik.  
It was perfect, Charles could hear those sensual moan of his partner, a lifetime.  
He hits hard, their skins gleaming with sweat and they wailed for his meeting.  
Charles paused his movements, filling Erik. Moisture dripping on the carpet and Charles sank into ecstasy, eagerly kissed Erik and Erik responded with urgency.

\-------------------------  
He stroked the back of Charles. While he is relaxing.  
"Charles"  
"Mmmm"  
_"When you came here what it was that did you expect?"_  
Charles lay on his chest and Erik did not understand because he asked, but still responded.  
_"I wanted ... I wanted to find the beast",_ he said.  
"It will be a pleasure", Erik quickly rolled back Charles said.  
Erik was faster and Charles did not realize was that his erection.  
He smiled with lust.  
Erik took the bottle and one of his fingers entered Charles who moaned. He was tired, but that erased all the fatigue of his mind.  
Erik was skilled and fingers disappear with each movement.  
Charles just moaning and gasping.  
Erik managed to introduce three fingers. Charles felt shattered in the anxious pleasure to feel that huge cock.  
When he pulled his fingers turned to Charles hands and knees exposing his ass rounded.  
Erik settled over and kissed the nape of Charles. Whispered softly  
_"Now you know the beast"_ , Charles believed was the world's sexiest voice, and began to feel the painful pushing of Erik.  
He endured all that it could, and Erik began to move slowly.  
His movements gained speed. Charles biting his lip and avoid scream with pleasure.  
It was the most pleasant feeling that consumed him. His body fell to his butt full of that cock.  
Erik slammed hard, their skins clashed Erik straightened and took Charles hips pushing hard  
Charles screamed with pleasure  
Yes, yes, yes, Erik, ohhh god, sobbing.  
Erik pushed with animal power. It was the beast that Charles did not expect.  
Erik filled his ass and pulled out his cock, cum trickle the rest on the back cheeks of Charles, was warm and it felt so erotic.  
"Erik Oh god, that was"  
"You can say it"  
" _You're definitely a beast_ ... I would say in bed but I'm afraid we are not there yet", Charles said and dropped on the carpet.  
Erik moved to his side and reached for his coat and both were covered.  
They do not mind being sticky in some parts, Charles felt in this way sexy and Erik knew it was too cold to stand in search of clean towels.  
So they fell asleep, embracing.

\------------------------  
The next morning Charles awoke and felt his aching body, his knees, his elbows his ass hurt, but it was a pleasant pain. It reminded every moment of his sexual meeting with Erik.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead", Erik said softly.  
"What time is it, why do not you wake me up"  
"It's just that you look so sweet when you sleep, it would be a crime, like waking a baby", Erik said.  
Charles just smiled. Between the carpet and coat both Erik had finished tangled on the floor, it was surprisingly comfortable. Both were facing, Erik could not stop his impulse and distributed kisses on the face of Charles.  
"And this is why?", he asked, laughing.  
"Charles, you look desirable in the morning, do not want to miss this opportunity"  
Charles did not need more and tenderly kissed her new lover. He thought about the strange circumstances that had preceded his meeting. He could not avoid thinking about that their only family would think that now he is dead, feeding the beast.  
Erik could not help but notice his sadness among his touch.  
They separated and Erik felt tenderness for the young.  
"What happens I know we're two strangers, but you can trust me", Erik said, gathering all the sincerity he could.  
Charles bit his lower lip, nervously, could not help but have that look of sadness.  
"It is at this time that my family must think I'm dead and that their problems were solved. Erik, sorry, I don't- "  
"Shhh ... you have nothing to apologize for", Erik said. "For all I know, his family selfishly thought only in their own comfort. You are not to blame for that".  
"But I do not have to go ... in the village would only be rejected and my family would have to lose the house and I have not a single chance to go home," he began to spit in a hurry. Erik was terrified at the thought that Charles would leave.  
"You can stay," Erik interrupted. "Please can you stay .... I have not just sex to offer, also I have a library", he argued.  
"And I thought that sex was all I would", Charles said. "Erik, I appreciate your offer, but it would be too much ... I have nothing to give".  
"You said yourself last night, you were willing to offer your being and that's all that matters to me", Erik said with a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"But how can you be sure that I am not a traitor, a bandit or a thief, it could be a murderer".  
"I knew I could trust you since I saw your eyes", he said seriously. "One day I asked my mother how she knew my father was the right man and she just told me she knew the moment that saw him. I did not understand what she meant, but when I saw you, everything was crystalline wanted to meet you", Erik said.  
"Seriously ???", Charles still hesitated.  
"I thought you were a lawyer, salesman, merchant or traveler, if you had come for any matter, I would have wanted".  
"Oh Erik ... I feel so stupid when I was so scared that even I saw you in the face. But when I saw your face ... I do not know how to explain, but I felt you were a strange part of me, as if I go near to you ... and you know the rest of the story", Charles said.  
"But I must clarify that I am not this way, in fact never, I've never gotten into the house of a stranger and fucked like to die tomorrow, I am not a whore"  
"I know you're not, I do not invite my guests to suck my dick, it would be ... inappropriate", Charles laughed.  
They kissed passionately, they were happy.  
"You're so sweet, I can not believe that your family will have changed by material possessions", Erik said.  
"No wonder my mother never loved my father, only sought his fortune ... my stepfather never loved my mother only wants the fortune of my father ... Cain is an idiot; neither with fortune my father would get a wife", Charles said with resignation.  
"And you ... thought ever marry?", Erik asked, afraid of the answer, but I needed to know.  
"The fortunes of my family just enough to choose a wife for Cain ... that relieves me because I never felt interest for a wife ... but occasionally saw some guys and I wondered what it would be with them ... until one day I read in the library one of the forbidden books, was on poems by a blacksmith for his mistress, a teacher ... I understood that what I felt was not bad. But I knew that marrying a woman was not my destiny", Charles said.  
Erik could not help but kiss him again, those red lips deserved to be stroked.  
"It's a shame ... I would have liked to woo. But we are here now will not have to do any of that", Erik told.  
"Seriously ??, you would have done?", asked Charles.  
"Well, first I have talked to your family, I sure would have accepted as your suitor for my immense fortune. Then I have visited with flowers, chocolates, books, and obeyed your whims. I would have written poems, do not write, but I'd tried. Rides take you to hidden places. I would have stolen kisses behind the bush, we would hand in our walks", he recounted and Charles felt a strange warmth inside. He could not speak.  
"And when our trust has grown, I would have liked to caress your sex show you how I like to be petted, I had sucked his cock first and then you had caressed my cock as you please", Erik said with a soft voice and Charles he began stroking cock Erik. His breaths were hard.  
"After several dates in secret I have introduced my finger in your ass, always with tenderness to make you come only with these movements and you had exceeded my skills, you had learned to kiss my hole to fuck the ass with your tongue .. "  
"Oh Erik", Charles sobbed. Both caressed his hands pressed their cocks.  
"And one day had prepared my room, we had lied to your family telling me you were coming home from my parents, but in reality you would bring this home and undress you in my bed. At that time under the moonlight I would have possessed, penetrating your body and your soul, just letting you know that you are mine and no one else".  
That was all I needed to hear, he stopped Erik, gave him a kiss rampant; he felt that every promise of Erik was true.  
"So fuck the ass with my tongue uh ... let's try", said Charles slyly and did exactly that.  
Erik lay on the floor, naked. Charles began licking Erik cheeks and tongue carefully approached his hole and slowly introduced. Erik moaned, throwing his head back. The middle finger of Charles was quite useful, his movements were Erik shudder.  
Charles invited Erik to turn around and so easy access. Erik gave his ass shamelessly. He was excited, excited and happy.  
He thought that all his fantasies could become a reality with Charles at his side. It was crazy. Yesterday, when he awoke, he never imagined know someone who would deliver every part of his body, hoping that he could do it and would receive what he craved.  
Charles watched the ass of Erik, the first thing he thought is to have his penis in that hole ... but was forced to meet his first task ... in practice he did not know how to do many things, fuck the ass of someone with the tongue was one. In theory, he imagined it would be like to kiss, but stimulating specific points.  
Tentatively toured the edge of the circumference. It was warm and responsive to every touch.  
Charles gained more trust and instinctively began to introduce his tongue more and more. Erik moaned and contained speak. Charles thought he was going well.  
He decided to help with his fingers, introduced two and kept kissing the part he could do it forever.  
Erik shook, Charles felt that his fingers were absorbed more deeply. He found pleasure center of Erik and took that point. His fingers moved in and out with ease, was wet and hot.  
Charles pulled his fingers and Erik fell aside. His knees and elbows bore his weight and needed to find comfort.  
Charles settled behind him, timed his entrance and began introducing his dick. Erik did not expect it, because he had come even without Charles has put a finger on his cock.  
Charles suddenly loved the feeling of contraction, inviting him to continue with his slow and sensual push.  
Charles remembered a book with a vague image of a sexual relationship in this way, but until that time did not believe it was possible  
Their movements were quick now, Erik moaned. Charles took the side of the hip Erik and continued his lunges, digging down.  
Suddenly Erik's cock had a hand clenched deliciously. Erik wanted to say how much he liked it, but could not.  
Charles felt Erik's cock jump and came soon after, Charles felt the warm moisture Erik exciting, filling every corner, both swam in his orgasm, breathless.  
When they completed another successful round of sex Erik breathing hard.  
"Charles is a shame you're going to lose my woo, you must admit I had good ideas"  
"You did not take me by the hand, nor a prudish sex behind the bushes?  
"For what, you obviously jumped all the protocol of courtship, just look at yourself"  
Charles just laughed seeing the disaster they were, sweaty, sticky semen spilled on the floor and pain in various parts of the body.  
"Erik, yes, I want to stay", Charles said seriously.  
"Really you do it?"  
"Of course, if you still want an intruder without a job sleep in your bed every day. Can cook if you want, but be warned that you can only pay for the roof and food with my culinary skills ... oh yeah and a lot of sex, you can tie me up if you want", Charles said.  
Erik was happy, because I felt I started something good.  
"So ... between sex last night and a while ago enough to cover breakfast. You will have to try to win lunch and dinner today. Not to mention housing", Erik told.  
"Oh my sir, will be happy to reward your attentions"  
"My house is your house, feel free to do as you please"  
"Ok, then my cock and ass and my whole body is yours Erik, feel free to do as you please", replied Charles and kissed happily.

  
\----------  
Charles and Erik pleasantly live in the castle. His life was different every day, Charles enjoyed the library Erik when he attended their land issues, cooked together, cleaned the house together, it was funny because it meant cleaning removing oil stains, sweet or semen from the bed, clothes, tables, chairs and any area of the house. Eventually they were more careful and learned not to waste anything, even semen.  
Charles's family never heard from him, believed that the beast had been satisfied. One day Erik told Charles that the elders were lazy and therefore preferred to scare people into paying their taxes to Erik rather than collect them.  
The village belonged to Erik and his family. His mother, a duchess, had other lands.  
Erik and his mother allowed families to live almost free because Erik's mother paid taxes kingdom.  
When Charles knew, he found logic to the offerings of the people, were the best crops and animals; Erik could feed and help those in need with that.  
Charles realized that Erik was a good man, too good and hot. They lived together enjoying the other thanking that they were the only ones on the mountain to moan and fuck until they tired ... though not easily tired.  
[_Charles could not have been happier meeting with his beast of the castle._](http://l-p-r-o-c-k.tumblr.com/post/117831112395/in-the-village-there-is-a-legend-that-a-beast)

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are mine. I just felt that this story needed to get out.  
> Thank you for reading
> 
> (sorry for all the semen spilled out there)


End file.
